


这是个三人行

by Not_Tommooch



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Tommooch/pseuds/Not_Tommooch
Summary: 内容如题。Harry还是最下面的。





	这是个三人行

**Author's Note:**

> “特工年会”上发的小料本，现在放出一下XDDD

埃格西知道哈利很迷人，尤其是当他穿西装的时候，他的每一套西装都剪裁得该死的得体，能够恰到好处地衬出他的宽肩、窄腰和翘臀。别说是衬衫了，连西服外套都好像是卡着边裹在了他身上，却又能随着哈利每一个动作移动自如，连个褶子都不打。  
哈利抬手，展肩，拉开防弹雨伞，衣服会裹住他的大臂，撑出一条性感的线条，勾勒出里面的肌肉；哈利掏枪，回身下蹲，摆出射击姿势，外套下摆会随着他的动作先扬起，再落下，刚好挡住他跪下后垫在鞋跟上的屁股。  
这些画面总是选择在最不合理的时机，理直气壮地闯入到埃格西的脑子里，小动作会被无限放大，再一帧一帧地慢放，最后形成定格，把他搞得一团糟。  
埃格西一直都很在意哈利，非常在意。  
这也就是为什么，他心甘情愿地把近一个月内所有的课余时间都砸在哈利身上。他小心翼翼地调查他的导师，把从梅林那里学到的手段都照搬到哈利身上。老实说，这么玩很危险，毕竟哈利也清楚，梅林教给他的这些手段搞不好都是和哈利一起被上一任梅林教出来的。  
他应该停下，但这么做太刺激了，尤其是想到哈利会手里把玩长柄雨伞，也不抬头，装作漫不经心地挑眉审视自己。埃格西控制不住自己的欲望。  
他想要去了解，想要去靠近，想要拥有更多。  
而且最重要的是，梅林教得那些法子有用！要不然他现在也不会站在哈利的书房门口。  
哈利这时候应该在卧室。  
从书房有个门连通卧室。埃格西提起一口气，他也不知道自己在紧张什么，可他就是感觉连汗毛都竖起来了。他走进书房，在门前停住了脚，把手放到了门把上。他没有立刻推门进去，而是想要先酝酿几秒。而就在这时，埃格西听见了梅林的声音。  
他绝对没听错，从哈利卧室里传出来的肯定是梅林的声音。埃格西蹲下身子，把耳朵紧紧贴到门缝旁边。  
“我不允许。”他听到梅林说，紧接着一阵再没有别的声音，除了……埃格西开始的时候以为自己听错了，他闭上眼，屏住呼吸，仔细去听。有脚步踩过地毯发出的细碎声响，然后是在布料摩擦的动静，再之后，埃格西又一次听到了最开始的那个声音，声音很轻，像是片羽毛轻轻撩过手心，弄得他心里都禁不住瘙痒起来。他听到了一两声喘息，很短，声音又哆哆嗦嗦的，像是在强忍下痛苦，却又像是在刻意压抑住愉悦。  
埃格西舔了舔嘴唇，把眼睛凑近锁眼，艰难地透过它偷看里面的景象。  
哈利靠在床头，头仰在后面，埃格西看不到他的脸，却能看到他暴露在外的喉咙。他的气管突出，随着哈利的呼吸在皮肤下蠕动，先是滑上去，又再次突出来。埃格西甚至没发现自己也捂住了喉咙，跟着喘息，只是为了感觉到气管上一圈接一圈的纹路蹭过手掌的感觉。他想要哈利的喉咙，想要用牙齿磨过那一圈圈纹路，想要含下，然后咬住那该死的喉结。  
哈利还穿着他的衬衫，但除此之外，再没有别的。衬衫挂在肩膀上，一颗扣子都没系，整个胸膛都露在外面。埃格西贪婪地看过每一寸泛红的皮肤。当看过哈利半隐在衬衫下的腰线时，他咽下一口口水，发现嗓子干得发涩。最后埃格西看过哈利同样裸露在外的阴茎。他眨眨眼，它被人舔过了，就刚刚，因为他能看到柱身上还泛着水光。  
埃格西想到他之前听到了梅林的声音，不禁瞪大了眼睛。当他想明白是怎么回事的时候，那种一直困扰他的性冲动就变得难以压制。  
他也硬了。  
张开嘴，他尽量安静地大口喘气，再一次眼睛贴上锁眼。  
哈利看上去已经硬了很久了，他的阴茎往外流着前列腺液，头部都已经开始红肿。哈利的手摸上了自己的睾丸，然后时不时蹭过阴茎的根部。他的腿在颤抖，埃格西不知道为什么，但这让他的阴茎更硬了。他别扭地就着跪在原地的姿势扭动自己的胯和屁股，想要让裤子松一点，留出一点空间，别勒住自己，同时他还在通过锁眼看向哈利。可是他的视野突然被一块黑影遮过，是梅林。  
梅林走到了哈利身边，他之前都在那儿？埃格西突然想到，但很快他的大脑就只剩下一片空白，因为从他的角度虽然看不到梅林的上半身，也不知道他做了什么，但他能听到。  
他听到梅林说：“我不建议你这么做。”  
哈利突然发出一声破碎的笑声。就着后仰的头，他抬起手，想要抓住什么的样子。下一秒，埃格西看到梅林被抓着领口拉到了下面。他顺从着弯下腰，一只手撑在哈利旁边，另一只手摸上哈利的脖子，又捧起他的脸。之后埃格西就只能看见梅林的背影。梅林歪过身子，挡在了哈利前面。  
埃格西听到哈利开始哼唧，还带着水渍的声音，他们在接吻。  
埃格西什么都看不到，但他死死屏住了呼吸。他感觉自己好像窥见了过于亲昵的一幕。他控制不住自己，慌张地站起来，往后退了几步。插着腰，“吸气，停一会，再呼气。”他和自己念叨，想要平复下迸迸直跳的心情。  
突然，门就开了，埃格西抬头，撞见梅林站在门前。  
梅林穿得很齐整，衬衫、毛衣和西裤，就差一双皮鞋了。梅林脚上只穿着袜子。  
而且他也是硬着的。  
“我教过你敲门。”哈利的声音从梅林身后传出来。   
埃格西看着哈利抓着梅林和他接吻，他张开嘴，梅林的舌头挤进去，他又去舔梅林的舌头，两个人亲得发出啧啧水声。哈利看得呆在原地，他的阴茎发疼，但是他管不了那么多。  
哈利突然就睁开眼睛，直勾勾地看着埃格西。他没有停下和梅林的亲吻，甚至还在梅林惩罚一般咬住他舌头的时候发出了一两声呜咽，就像是动物幼崽那样，但这都没让哈利断开盯着埃格西的视线，埃格西被看得心底发毛，但他挺直了腰板，却不小心让阴茎使劲擦过内裤。  
他心跳过速。  
梅林最后将舌头撤了出来，他也扭过头看埃格西，“别傻站着。”他说，“把衣服脱了。”  
“那你也得脱。”埃格西语气强硬，梅林朝着他眯了眯眼睛，像是在算计他是不是在虚张声势。他是，但梅林还是站直身子，把毛衣和衬衫一起从头顶上脱了下去。他把两件衣服翻过去，拎着领子，把它们一起搭在了一旁的椅背上。  
这时候埃格西已经脱了个精光，衣服在床脚下乱七八糟地堆成了一堆。梅林见状，往后撤了一步，埃格西就势爬上床。  
哈利就躺在那边看他俩脱衣服，等到埃格西急切地爬上床的时候，他嗤嗤地笑了几声，把他的男孩一把拉了过去，他亲上他的锁骨，同时手顺着他的腰侧滑到大腿，最后握住他的阴茎。  
哈利指跟有茧子，当他握住埃格西的时候，那些茧子粗糙地擦过埃格西龟头下的凹槽。一波接一波的快感直冲他的的额头。埃格西像是脱水的鱼一样张大了嘴，前列腺液直往外流。哈利把粘稠的液体抹到柱身上当做润滑剂用。  
哈利不但帮埃格西撸，还在咬他的锁骨，又用牙齿磨他的乳头。埃格西忍耐不住，不停地顶胯把自己的阴茎往哈利的手掌里送。哈利便握住他的柱身，让埃格西的阴茎在掌心前后抽动，时不时地用手指揉过埃格西的龟头。  
突然埃格西就将阴茎抽了出去。  
哈利被埃格西推倒在床上，埃格西压上他的身子，然后把嘴贴近他的耳朵，“梅林给你口了，是不是？”他叼住了哈利的耳垂，向外扯了一下，接着说，“他给你舔完还不让你射，恩？”埃格西说完就放过了哈利的耳朵，他退下去，埋下头，小狗一样趴在哈利两腿之间。  
他用鼻子拱了拱哈利的大腿内侧，哈利把腿张得更开了一点，埃格西伸出舌头，用舌尖舔开哈利的大腿内的褶皱，他舔他的睾丸，又舔旁边的嫩肉，唯独碰都没碰哈利的阴茎。  
哈利抬起自己的腰，拉过两个枕头垫在下面，又把润滑剂塞到埃格西手里。埃格西挤出一长条涂在手指头上，然后看了看哈利。哈利点点头，埃格西便将一根手指头塞进哈利的屁股里。  
哈利闭着眼睛，头顶在枕头上。他的胸脯跟着他的呼吸高高抬起再放下。埃格西感觉哈利的屁股死死地夹着自己的手指，他弯曲手指动了动，哈利哼了一声。埃格西将手指拔出来，又插进去，这么几回之后，哈利的屁股不再那么紧了，他便将食指和中指一起送了进去。  
他没有立刻张开手指，而是把手指留在哈利的屁股里，上前去亲哈利，哈利顺从地张开嘴。他张开嘴之后就好像再也忍不住了似的，开始从嗓子里发出一些黏在一起的呻吟。  
埃格西探索过哈利的口腔，同时张开自己的手指，把哈利撑开，又再次加入一根手指，之后前后移动自己的手指，这回他可以轻松地容纳下三根手指了，埃格西便将手指抽了回来。  
指头上带着肠液和黏在手指头上的润滑液，埃格西在床单上蹭了蹭，然后握住自己的阴茎，用阴茎在哈利的屁股周围蹭来蹭去。  
哈利扭了扭身子，埃格西这才操进去。  
   
埃格西一开始就操很很猛，他一点也不温柔，阴茎毫无章法地捅进哈利的身子里，哈利大半个身子都被顶了起来，   
可埃格西突然感觉有双手从身后揽过来，横跨过胸口抱住了自己，接着梅林的身子也贴了过来。埃格西愣住了。  
他把梅林忘得一干二净。  
梅林倒好像兴致很高，他的阴茎顶着埃格西的后腰，整个身子都靠在男孩儿的后背上。  
“我能亲他吗？”梅林靠在埃格西的肩膀上问哈利。哈利被操得直喘气，说不上话，只得胡乱地点点头，额前几缕碎发也跟着晃来晃去的。  
梅林笑了一声，他压着埃格西的身子凑过去，手从埃格西的身侧伸过，将那几根头发别到了哈利的耳后。  
之后他扳过埃格西的脑袋，捏着他的下巴让他转过头。梅林的吻没有一点缓和的余地，埃格西张开嘴，只有跟着呜咽的份儿。  
梅林最后吮过埃格西的下唇，又向下亲过他的脖子和肩胛骨，好像在品尝一道美食，不紧不慢，态度却极其强硬。他用牙咬，又用嘴吸。埃格西被搞得腰都软了。他向前倒，手撑在哈利身体两侧。  
这让他在哈利的体内变换了一个角度。他的阴茎被哈利暖和地包裹住，而肩胛骨又被咬得又疼又痒，埃格西不知道要先感受哪一个。  
“换个姿势。”梅林下达命令，埃格西在下一秒执行。  
“真是个听话的孩子。”  
哈利被埃格西掐着腰翻上去，整个过程对于哈利来说太超过了。他向前一个趔趄，用手按住埃格西的胸口才能勉强撑着自己，他之后将一只手伸到身后，摸过被埃格西的阴茎撑大的屁股。梅林看着哈利的手碰到被操得翻红的边缘后整个人都跟着抖索了一下。他握住自己撸起来，他的阴茎已经开始流前液了。  
哈利试着在埃格西身上操自己。他夹着大腿抬起屁股，又慢慢放下。从梅林的角度可以清楚地看到哈利的屁股一点点吞下埃格西的阴茎。  
哈利的大腿因为用力而颤抖着，他动得很慢，给埃格西一种缓慢而挑逗的刺激，好像在挠他痒痒。这远远不够。  
哈利才动了几下，埃格西就又受不了了，他拉过哈利的大腿，在哈利往下坐的时候向上顶。这么一来，他的睾丸都要拍到哈利的屁股上了。他的阴茎顶到了更里面，哈利被逼出又一声破碎的呻吟。  
埃格西要到极限，梅林就选择在这时候加进来。他叼住埃格西的乳头，使劲咬了一下。埃格西低吼着射进哈利的屁股里，哈利跟着射在了埃格西的肚子上。  
埃格西往外拔出阴茎的时候，有精液顺着边缘流出来。哈利还在高潮的余韵里，可埃格西刚退出来，梅林就顶进去了。哈利再也支撑不住。他趴在了埃格西身上，屁股则被梅林推着向上翘起，方便梅林操他。  
梅林操得力度大极了，连埃格西都能感觉到床跟着他一下下冲撞进哈利体内而往前移动。  
梅林按照一个固定的节律操哈利，哈利先是握住了拳头，之后只能将额头顶在埃格西的肩头才能忍住嘴里的呻吟。埃格西向下缩了缩，捧起哈利的脸。  
哈利迷情意乱，眼神都涣散了。埃格西凑过去亲他，从眼角亲到嘴角，在哈利脸上留下一串潮湿的印记，梅林弯下腰，把一根手指插进哈利的嘴里玩他的舌头，被撬开嘴的哈利再也压抑不住，一声接一声地呻吟起来。  
梅林不再按照他的节律进出，而是转而连续且快速地把阴茎捅进哈利的屁股里。哈利被操得屁股翘得更高了。  
梅林最后几下没有再拔出来，而是后一下比前一下更深地撞进去。他射的时候抓住了哈利的头发，哈利被拉扯地向后抬高了脑袋，像是一个被捕获的猎物。  
埃格西感觉自己又要硬了。

 

 

嘻嘻嘻，没了。

**Author's Note:**

> 期待红心和评论，爱你们


End file.
